omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Azerothian
|-|Paladin= |-|Death Knight= |-|Demon Hunter= |-|Warrior= |-|Priest= |-|Warlock= |-|Druid= |-|Rogue= |-|Mage= |-|Hunter= |-|Shaman= |-|Monk= Character Synopsis Also referred as Hero, Adventurer, Champion, Commander, General, Order Leader etc; those are the lore names of the player character(s). Although unnamed and numerous, it is thanks to these brave individuals that Azeroth, Outland, alternate Draenor, and beyond, have been saved on numerous occasions in recent and past times. Their personality is up to choice, although they often end up helpful to some and ruthless to others, with most of the time having the ultimate purpose of getting the greatest amount of power possible while exploring and challenging themselves to the world they were born into. Character Statistics Tier: 7-A to 2-C | Starts 5-B, ends up High 2-A, possibly 1-C | Starts 2-C, ends up High 2-A, possibly 1-C | Starts 4-A, , then 2-A, ends up High 2-A, possibly 1-C | Starts 4-A, ends up 2-C | Starts 4-C, then Low 2-C, ends up to High 2-A, possibly 1-C | Starts anywhere between 5-A and High 3-A, then 2-C, ends up High 2-A, possibly 1-C Name: No definite name Origin: World of Warcraft Gender: Male or female Age: 20's to over 10,000 years old depending on choice and race Classification: Adventurer, Hero, Champion, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low via Warrior's abilities, trolls' natural regeneration and photosynthesis, Low-Godly via Spirit of Redemption, High-Godly via Voidform), Immortality (Types 1 (Elfs are immortals), 2 (They don't stop acting normaly until they die), 4 via Paladin and Priests protections and angelic, holy blessings, 6 (Can possesses others via priests spells), 7 (Via natural undead/forsaken physiology and death knight's essence), 11 (Always end up resurrecting through the spirit world even when their corpse is destroyed)), Pain Manipulation Immunity, Spells reflecting, interruption, dispelling and stealing, Stun, Fear Manipulation/Incapacitation immunity (via Berserker Rage and Avatar), Light Manipulation/Smite/Miracles Manipulation (can use the Light from beyond the entirety of reality to deal damages, divinely judge ennemies and create miracles as seen against Arthas by Tirion Fordring), Blessings (can bless themselves or an ally to grant them invulnerability to physical damages and harmful effects and heal), Invincibility (via Divine Shield), Poison and toxins cleansing, Master of Beasts, Traps user, Can Feign and Cheat Death, Poison inducing attacks (poisons that paralyses or are lethals), Can track camouflaged prey, Healing (Can restore the entirety of their vitality via various holy, druidic, and shamanic spells), Runes and Enchantments user, Shadow Manipulation/Teleport/Magic Immunity/Intangibility (Can infuse their weapons with the power of the Shadows, can step through the shadows to appears behind their target, can avoid magical and physical damages with while envelopped by the shadows, can disperse into pure shadow energy, which make them unable to attack but also virtually unable to be attacked and is castable while stunned, feared, or silenced) and natural resistence to it (Draenei's racial), Teleportation/Portal creation via mages portals and deathgates and can instantly appear a few meters away from their original place, can Blind their target, Stealth, Magical Minor Matter Manipulation (Can turn opponents into a harmless sheep for a short period of time, but only work on mortals and weaklings) Soul Manipulation/Resurrection (Rips souls, attack the enemy soul with a surge of Shadow energy, can return an ally's spirit to the body to bring it back to life), Soul Absorbtion (via Shadowmourne), Fate Manipulation (via Paradise Lost and Twist of Fate), Void Manipulation/Non-existent physiology/Reality Warping/Space-time travel (Shadow Priests can take a void form and use void energy to attack or make void shields, Void elfs naturaly masterize such power, certain elite beings of voids can tear and twist reality to inflict damages and instantaneously traveling between two locations in time and space), Fear Manipulation, Fading, Death Manipulation/One-hit Kill (via Shadow Word: Death and Touch of Death) and resistence to it (Yogg-Saron, God of Death and Deathwing, Aspect of Death did not defeat them, Argus's cone of death proved to not be enough), Levitation (can float a few metters above the ground, granting slow fall and allowing travel over water), Mental Pragmatism (if becomes insane they can use their own insanity to increase their damages), Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Partial Astral Shift to other planes to avoid the entire destruction of the body, Auto-Resurrection via Soulstone, Master Magician, Energy/Chaos manipulation (Arcanic, Lunar, Solar, Cosmic, Chaotic and Void energy), Limitless Magic (via Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury), Mind Manipulation (Elite demons can corrupt the mind of the titans who are nigh-omniscient and beyond mortal comprehension, the warlock can control them and most likely do it themselves, priests can assault and blast minds and create psychic explosions, can see through the eyes of their target via Mind Vision), Mind Control, Summoning (Various elementals, physically strong and mind bending demons, undeads, beasts, guardians, spirits, totems and the Celestials' effigies), Magic Draining and Resistance, Soul Manipulation resistence (Took countless attacks targeting the Soul, still lives), Telepathy (Arcanic communion transcends physical space), Teleportation, Water Manipulation, Size Manipulation (draenei can grow in size), Sealing, Fear Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse their own gravity with a Gnomish Graviy Well), Invulnerability (via certain spells), Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Possession negation, Matter Manipulation Negation, Mind Manipulation Negation, Emotion Manipulation Negation, Photosynthesis, Nature Manipulation, Martial Artist, Zen Meditation, Sleep Manipulation (via Song of Chi-Ji), Wind Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (to absorb, heal and attack), Attack absorption and reflections (via Touch of Karma), Ice manipulation, Huge resistence to extreme temperature (Survived to the Absolute Zero casted by Maloriak and Etraeus and the Sun's power casted by Rajh and Rukhran), Physical Damage absorption, Magical Damage resilience, Invisiblity, Healing via attacking with spells, Magic Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (reduces the target's attack power etc.), Curse Manipulation Negation, Portals creation), Astral Projection, Magic Negation, Transformation/Ghost physiology (druids can take the form of various creatures, shaman can turn into a Spirit/Ghost Wolf, Can turn into a great Azur drake with Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's rest, said staff duplicates spells damages), Fel Fire Manipulation (A demonic fire that corrupts the mind and consume the limbs), Flight, Enhanced Senses (can see invisible enemies and can see through objects), Blessed by Luck (via the Emerald Dreamcatcher which ends up being an equipment in Legion), Destruction/Chaos Manipulation Resistance (defeated Setesh who rules over those spheres), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure resistance (Fought many times beings of void and things that should not exist and resisted their powers), can destroy Intangible beings, ghosts, beings of void with non-existent physiology, beings made of Dark Matter, Sub-atomic manipulation resistence (tanked radioactive neutrons attacks), Dark Matter manipulation resistence (Tank attacks from a Grand-Shadow-Weaver), Time Manipulation Resistence (Tanked all attacks from Murozond and Elisande) Fate Manipulation Immunity (Elisande stated that in all possible outcomes she saw, their victory over her wasn't shown and that they were outside of fate), , Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can Breath in Space, Blood manipulation, Auto-Heal, Durability Negation, Chilling Aura, Disease Manipulation, Able to convert deads into deathknights under their control, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can tear apart the fabric of reality, Limited Banishment (Banishes a Demon, Aberration, or Elemental, preventing any action for a certain period of time) and Anti-BFR pragmatism (Got banished in time but eventually got out of it), Space Manipulation (even the weakest of mages can erect a dimension), Reality Warping/tearing resilience (Tanked all of Argus' attacks) likely Conceptual Manipulation resistence (Fought and defeated at least 10 beings possessing such ability), Acausality in Demonic form and Voidform, phenomenal fighting experience (even against their own abilities); Conceptual Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Reality Warping and Matter Manipulation (with the power of the Emerald Dream); Time Manipulation Immunity and can transcend dimensions with a Shard of the Exodar, Self-Mimicking (Possesses Cinidaria, the Symbiote which sometimes reproduct the actions of its host) ETC. Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Defeated Ragnaros who devastated mountains) to Multi-Universe Level (Defeated C'thun an old god like Y'shaarj) | Starts Planet Level (An eredar can casually destroy half of a planet, the destruction of a planet is nothing to a draenei), ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level (Defeated Kil'jaeden in the Sunwell) | Starts Multi-Universal (Defeated Malygos in the Eye of Eternity), ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level (Defeated the Lich King with the help of Tirion Fordring) | Starts Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated Rajh who holds the power to unleash the fury of a thousand suns upon Azeroth), then Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Murozond), ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level (Defeated the Madness of Deathwing with the help of the Dragon Soul) | Starts Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated the Sha of Fear who created a realm filled with stars), ends up Multi-Universe Level '''(Defeated Garrosh Hellscreams infused with the power of the heart of Y'shaarj and ended up creating a new world with it, surely to a greater extent than the Sha of Fear since it's one of Y'shaarj's seven heads) | Starts '''Star Level (Defeated Rukhran who holds the sun energy), then Universe Level+ (Defeated Kaizordormu), ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level (Defeated Archimonde empowered by the Twisting Nether) | Starts anywhere between Large Planet Level and High Universal then Multi-Universal (defeated Etraeus, who draws his power from the worlds of the infinite universe thanks to the Nightwell, which allowed Elisande to masterize timelines who herself was defeated afterwards), ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level (Defeated Argus the Unmaker with the help of the titans) Speed: Unknown '''to '''Immeasurable (On par with C'thun) | Massively Hypersonic+ to Immeasurable (On par with Kil'jaeden) | Immeasurable (On par with the Lich King) | Immeasurable (On par with Deathwing) | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (On par with Garrosh Hellscream) | Immeasurable (On par with Archimonde) | Immeasurable (On par with Argus) Lifting Strength: Unknown to Infinite (Scaling to Nozdormu who can lift a timeline with an infinite number of versions of himself) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Level to Multi-Universe level | Starts Planet Level, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Universal, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Solar System Level, then Multiverse Level+, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Solar System Level, ends up Multi-Universe Level | Starts Star Level, then Universe Level+, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts anywhere between Large Planet Level and High Universal, then Multi-Universal, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level Durability: Mountain Level to Multi-Universe level | Starts Planet Level, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Universal, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Solar System Level, then Multiverse Level+, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Solar System Level, ends up Multi-Universe Level | Starts Star Level, then Universe Level+, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts anywhere between Large Planet Level and High Universal, then Multi-Universal, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level Stamina: Extremely huge if not endless (Racial abilities and natural endurence, rogue's adrenaline boosting, their muscles adapting to the flow of time itself and the fact they fight otherworldy oppenents and constantly resurrect on a daily basis make they quite godly in that regard) Range: Few kilometers to Multi-Universe Level | Starts Planet Level, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Universal, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Solar System Level, then Multiverse Level+, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts Multi-Solar System Level, ends up Multi-Universe Level | Starts Star Level, then Universe Level+, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level | Starts anywhere between Large Planet Level and High Universal, then Multi-Universal, ends up High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse Level Standard Equipment: A huge amount of magical and mechanical artefacts, All kinds of armors and magical robes, sword(s), axe(s), mace(s), staff, daggers, bow, shotgun, magic wand, claws, their own fists Intelligence: Skilled at every professions, icluding engineering, enchantment, alchemy, blacksmithing etc. Smart enough to masterize and defeat all of the above Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Classic | Burning Crusade | Wrath of the Lich King | Cataclysm | Mist of Pandaria | Warlods of Draenor | Legion Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various Legendary artifacts Notable Attacks/Techniques: Curse of Weakness: Reduce the target's attack power Curse of Tongues: Force the enemy to speak in demonic tongue, making it hard for it if not impossible to use an ability if it relies on words Curse of Shadows: The target suffers from a secondary attack from the user Curse of Fragility: Reduce the target's health Note: This profile is the combination of every possible specialization the hero of Azeroth can end up with. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Instant Death Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Light Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:Armor Users Category:Regenerators Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Races Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Life Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Pain Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Possession Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Size Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Acausal Beings Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Flight Users Category:Levitation Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Perception Manipulators